The present application relates generally to faucet assemblies. In particular, this application relates to fluid control valves for use in faucet assemblies.
Generally speaking, widespread and centerset faucet assemblies typically include two separate and distinct fluid control valves associated with a hot water source and a cold water source, respectively. The fluid control valves can be a fluid mixing valve to control the amount of water delivered to a user from the two different water sources. A handle assembly coupled to the valve may be articulated by a user to allow the user to control the temperature and flow rate of a flow of water exiting the faucet assembly. The separate valves can be joined together by a connecting member sometimes referred to as a waterway connector, which can facilitate mixing of hot and cold water from the different water sources. A spout or fluid conduit can extend from the waterway to deliver mixed water to the user.